Episode 6935 (27th October 2008)
Plot Liam's funeral continues. Leanne slips out of the church and goes to comfort Carla. The police call round and tell Kevin and Sally that Rosie's bank card has been used to withdraw cash. Kevin and Sally desperately hope it was Rosie who used the card. Ryan says a few moving words about his Uncle Liam. Everyone's in tears. Tony nips out of the church and finds Carla and Leanne in cahoots. He's quietly angry but covers and pretends to be sympathetic. Becky reckons Blanche isn't suited to her name and should have been called "Ungrateful Cow". Roy can't disagree. The funeral wake takes place in the Rovers. Helen and Barry sing Irish songs whilst Audrey comforts Maria. Helen has a go at Carla for walking out of the church and a row ensues. Blanche announces that she's been barred from the One o'clock Club trip to Lourdes for questioning Nancy's seating plan for the coach and likening her to the devil. Becky tells Steve that the charges have been dropped. Steve's visibly relieved. Tony finds Carla alone in the factory staring at the mug which Liam bought her. Carla tells him that she's going away for a couple of weeks. Dev finishes with Tara. Tara's hurt and angry at the way he's messed her around. Carla walks out of the factory leaving Tony alone. Tony smashes the mug and the office window in anger and frustration. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Dot Sutherland - Susie Baxter *Eric Sutherland - Steve Money *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Priest - Billy Boyle *DC Danni Timmins - Juliet Ellis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Prem Mandal's house - Exterior *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla decides to tell everyone that Liam loved her, but Leanne warns her against it; Dev tries to end his relationship with Tara; and Roy receives a call from Hayley to say she is on her way home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,410,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2008 episodes